Recently, a non-volatile memory device called ReRAM (resistance random access memory) has been developed. The memory element of ReRAM is based on a resistance change material. However, in this kind of memory, if a large memory cell array is arranged in the chip, the wiring arranged in the memory cell array is made longer. This increases the influence of the voltage drop of the wiring in the memory cell array.
In the case where a target memory cell and a non-target memory cell are connected to the same wiring, a large voltage drop may cause a malfunction in the non-target memory cell.
Conversely, if the memory cell array is made smaller, the extraction wiring and the control circuit region per memory cell array are made larger. This may decrease the degree of integration.